


The Guide: Rockbelter Mines: Excavation Site

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [53]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: Deego wants the old Gale back.
Relationships: Deego Aegis/Gale Dorban
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043
Kudos: 1





	The Guide: Rockbelter Mines: Excavation Site

He had to do this alone. Gale was his problem, his redemption alone. This had been a long time coming. Deego didn’t look at the young pirates, just told them to stay back while he handled it. And he would handle it. Here, now. Him and Gale.

This would not be like old times, much as he yearned more for them than for regaining his pride, his honor. He heard Jaster and Kisala fall back, saw Gale stride forward. It was time. They both knew how the other fought. This battle should be interesting.

Gale pulled his pistols and pointed them both directly at Deego’s heart. The bitterness of such an action hurt worse than Deego knew the bullets would, and for an instant he considered taking them there, letting Gale shoot him in the heart. But he pulled his axe and blocked. The bullets ricocheted off the hard walls of the excavation hall, little pings of death chipping off bits of rock before losing velocity and sticking in the dirt.

“I’ll rip you apart!” Gale sounded serious. Deego remembered how, long ago, so long ago, too long ago, Gale had used that line sexually, how it had torn through him differently them.

“Gale. Don’t do this,” he said.

Gale shot at him again. Deego howled his pain and misery at Gale, pummeled him with it. He knew Gale could feel it. He knew it damaged him. He howled again, and again, and still Gale kept at him with his pistols, retreated to reload. Deego knew him, how fast he could reload, and blocked again. Howled agony again. Closed in on Gale until he could see the way his face was screwed up.

“Let me make the pain go away,” said Gale, and shot at Deego again. Another pair of bullets zinged away into the cavern.

There was only one way Gale could do that, and it was not by killing Deego. He needed the old Gale back. He needed him so bad. That was Deego’s problem, he decided, more than the terrible thing they’d done during the war. It was that they’d let anything come between them, gotten to odds with each other. And Deego couldn’t live with himself at odds with Gale.

He howled his grief, and some of it was from the loss of Gale. His Gale. The Gale who’d supported him, who’d had his back no matter what. He closed more distance between them, deflected Gale’s bullets with his axe. Deego was wound up now, wanted closeness. One of the bullets nicked him, drew a trickle of blood.

He howled again, and he realized he was perplexingly hard in his gear. His cock was responding to Gale’s proximity, to his aggressiveness, to the scent of him, raw sweat and battle. They were already trying to kill each other. What was seeing if his cock still worked? Maybe Gale was what he needed. Maybe Deego was what Gale needed.

Deego took an opening and charged, leapt at Gale. They connected, Gale swearing as he was knocked to the soft, freshly turned earth, as one of his pistols flew from his hand. He brought the other around, pushed it to Deego’s head. But Deego’s axe handle was pressed up against Gale’s throat, pushing his head back.

It would be an impasse, if Deego hadn’t known Gale hadn’t had time to reload. Their bodies pressed close together and Deego could feel Gale’s cock beneath him, half hard. He didn’t know if Gale had enjoyed trying to kill him, or simply fighting with him again. A few strands of purple hair, mussed from the tackle, had caught in the corner of Gale’s mouth.

“Gale. We both know it’s not loaded.”

Gale’s eyes caught Deego’s, and a long ten seconds passed. He pulled the trigger anyway. An unknown pain welled in Deego and he howled directly in Gale’s face. He didn’t understand how this, trying to kill each other, was turning them both on.

Gale pulled the pistol away.

“Do it,” he snarled.

Deego wasn’t sure he could, even after everything. But he could only think of one other option. He yanked Gale’s trousers down, roughly. He saw the surprise in Gale’s eyes, the way he pressed his throat up against the axe handle, but the blade was too far away for him to end it on his own.

“So you’re going to rape me first? Deego.”

He pawed at Gale’s partially hardened cock, then pulled down his own clothes.

“You’re going to make the pain go away,” said Deego. “That’s what you threatened.” He paused. He could smell arousal and frustration and rage on Gale, saw the defiant way his eyes dared Deego to follow through.

“And then you’ll slink back to the bar and stick it up Angela.” Gale tried to spit the hair out of his mouth and failed. “Pathetic. You think she’ll want you after this?”

“Gale, this—what we’ve become—it isn’t us. But this, rough fucking in random places—”

“I don’t want you to understand me,” said Gale. “What we’ve been through—we have to pay in our own ways.”

“I’m not paying alone anymore,” said Deego. He spat on Gale’s cock, rubbed his own against it. Gale groaned as he completely hardened, and then Deego spat on his own cock several times.

“Deego,” said Gale, “end this.”

Deego entered him. Gale swore, struggled beneath Deego’s body, his axe. But Deego had a good grip on him, and he could feel his cock finally, blissfully, rushing to complete its massive rigidness. Soon he and Gale would be joined again. He intended on keeping the axe at Gale’s throat until his cock had finished engorging itself, but to Deego’s surprise, something shifted in Gale’s eyes, and he pushed up against the handle, grabbed Deego by the scruff, and pulled their mouths together.

It was a messy, inelegant kiss, full of negative emotion, of years of repressed desire, of pain and duty and betrayal and so many, many things. Deego put himself fully into it, even with the awkward angle. He hadn’t kissed Gale in forever, had missed the taste of him more than he imagined. And so, even though his cock hadn’t completely filled up, he pulled the axe away.

It didn’t matter. Gale clearly wanted him too by now, by how he ran his hands over every part of Deego, fingernails digging furrows into his fur, grinding his body against him. Deego tasted blood and didn’t know if it was his or Gale’s, or maybe both of them were this rough. He didn’t care. Some raw part of him felt more alive than ever. After not long enough they came up for air.

“Gale,” said Deego, reverently. The old Gale. Maybe he was back. Or maybe—he searched Gale’s eyes—maybe there was a newer Gale, more like the old Gale. Not going back. Moving forward.

“Damn. I have missed this.” Gale groaned as Deego rocked inside him. “Damn you, Deego. I wanted to forget. I wanted to carve my own way.”

“We were so good together. The three of us. We can be again.”

“We’re not going back. Unhh, you’re too big.”

“I’m not even fully erect. You got tighter over the years, Gale.”

Gale breathed out in a little laugh, kissed him again. Deego felt a thrill, a rush, somewhere inside him, cascading through his body. It wasn’t orgasm. It was…something intense and deep and he needed Gale so badly. He wrapped his arms around Gale, clutched to him. Pumped him as his cock grew locked into place. He could definitely focus enough to make it go back down, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to be locked into Gale until they both felt the release against one another, body to body, passion to passion.

Deego might be a soldier, Gale too, but they had intimacy needs, and only they could truly supply them to each other. So they both also loved the same woman. More for them to share. Together. Intimacy compounding intimacy to infinite lengths. Deego didn’t care about anything else.

He kissed Gale again, sloppy and heartfelt, and thrust inside him, the bulbous, knotted part of his cock hitting Gale just right. He knew the expression from years ago, how Gale would tilt his head back, mouth slightly open. Deego opened wide, put Gale’s throat between his teeth, gently, and took hold of his cock. He stroked Gale, feeling the pulse in his neck, the thrill of their closeness and mortality. Gale’s hands found Deego’s ass and his fingernails dug in, drawing him deeper.

Deego was not going to last. It had been too long, and he hadn’t been capable, and now that he was…He pulled away from Gale’s throat so he didn’t accidentally bite down and released a howl as he came. Gale himself shuddered beneath Deego, cock exploding between them, one of the largest spurts of semen Deego had seen from him yet. They shuddered in each other’s arms. Their orgasms had erupted nearly as one, their closeness replicated in their pleasure.

Deego wanted to be like this forever. Wanted Gale back for good. Wanted this contentment.

“Deego,” said Gale. “You’re still hard and tight.”

“We could go again,” said Deego.

“No,” said Gale. His eyes were closed, his head tilted back, his lavender hair brushing the dust of the cavern. “I want to come back to you, to her, but not yet. I have unfinished business. Things I have to set right. Clear up. I…have to do what I can.”

Deego wanted to ignore him, to go again, but Gale was back, his Gale, and he wasn’t going to do anything to push him away now. He couldn’t bear losing him again. He focused on deflating the bulbous part of his cock so he could pull out. When he did, Gale sighed beneath him.

“You always were a man of your word. Of honor,” he said.

“Gale.” Deego spoke low. “You must know I love you.”

“Here.” Gale extended a hand to pass Deego something. It was cold and round in Deego’s palm. “I have something I have to do. But we will see each other again, sometime. I…”

Deego thought he’d confess love, too. But Gale leaned up and kissed him again.

They didn’t need to put everything into words, he decided as they got to their feet, pulled their clothes on again. They were repairing what they had, and Deego knew how Gale must feel. He just had a harder time vocalizing it than Deego did. Which, now that he thought about it, was one of the reasons he loved Gale. He was so…himself.

Deego got to his feet.

“You have to do what you need to do,” he said, and offered Gale a hand up. He took it. His touch was the best thing Deego had felt, his hand warm in Deego’s palm. Something fluttered within Deego, a forbidden kernel of hope. They could be together again. Things could be made right.

When he rejoined the pirates, coin clutched tightly in his hand, he truly believed he would see Gale again.


End file.
